


0507

by ubikaramel



Series: pieces [2]
Category: H&D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, High School AU, M/M, Mentioned Han Seungwoo, friends to lover, gajelas dadah, lowercase intended, mentioned kim yohan, mentioned song yuvin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubikaramel/pseuds/ubikaramel
Summary: pacaran betulan enak kayaknya.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Series: pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942582
Kudos: 7





	0507

1.

"lo ngga pulang?"

"ngga. ini nanti mau nemenin anak tekon rapat dulu. lu abis jajan cimol?"

"iya. kenapa?"

"mau dong. mana sini bagi."

seungyoun mendengus. tapi tangannya tetap terjulur memberi hangyul sebungkus cimol yang masih diikat.

2.

"gyul? lo kenapa?"

"gatau. pusing gue. mana pembina upacaranya ngomong terus anjir."

"ke basecamp paskib sana."

"anterin."

"iye."

3.

"waktu ujiannya masi sisa berapa."

hangyul menoleh mendengar bisikan seungyoun. pemuda mengedikkan bahu lalu menjawab, "satu jam dua puluh menit."

"bangunin gue kalo udah sisa tiga puluh menit."

"oke."

belum ada lima menit seungyoun tidur, pemuda itu udah kena tegur guru pkn.

seungyoun : sedih.

4.

"jalan yuk."

"gue males digrebek satpol pp."

"elah gyul, pensil alis gue awet ni semenjak ada covid 19."

"bodo."

lalu hangyul mematikan panggilan telponnya sepihak.

5.

"yon, lu nangis?"

"kaga."

"boong banget. mata lu sembap tuh?"

"hadeh. iya habis nangis."

"kenapa."

"abis baca au."

lalu suara tawa hangyul memenuhi ruangan. seungyoun diam saja, memperhatikan sosok hangyul yang kini batuk batuk menyedihkan via layar telpon.

"mampus lo keselek."

6.

seungyoun tersedak ketika tidak sengaja mendengar adik kelasnya konfes. sebenernya dia sama sekali ngga masalah adik kelasnya mau konfes di pinggir toilet laki.

masalahnya, adik kelasnya ini konfes ke hangyul.

seungyoun putar balik. mending pipid di toilet guru terus kena hukum dari pada tiba tiba sakit hati kalo denger hangyul bilang iya.

7.

"lu tadi habis ditembak, ya."

"gue masih sehat wal afiat gini didoain kena tembak. brengsek."

“bukan ditembak itu, tolol.”

8.

hangyul beranjak dari kursinya ketika seungyoun bertanya, "mau kemana?"

"kantin."

"nitip donat kentang dong, ganteng."

hangyul mendengus, "giliran gini aja gue dikata ganteng."

"lu aslinya ganteng tiap hari but it's ok."

"ya jadi lo mau donat kentang yang coklat meses apa keju."

seungyoun nyengir lalu menyerahkan selembar duit lima ribuan, "hehe, keju aja."

9.

"minta minum dong."

"males, lu suka nyucup soalnya."

"daripada lu yang gue cup, mending botol lu yang gue cup."

"seungyoun bacot."

10.

lu dimana

_di ravencake. napa_

sama siapa

_yohan_

anjing lo gue ajak keluar ga mau giliran sama yoan mau

_gue dijemput mana bisa nolak_

gue doain lu digrebek satpol pp

_yon_

bhay

11

_mutual pinning tiga taun kaga ditembak tembak bangsat._

itu yohan emosi di grup eksklusif terlalu tampan waktu seungwoo ngirim skrinsutan story ig seungyoun hari ini.

isi storynya, wajah hangyul selayar lagi ketawa. trus dikasi caption, _bayi macan. aum._

12.

_lu kaga ada niatan maen ke rumah gue gitu._

ngapain

_ya gue butuh interaksi manusia?_

emg ngafe sama yohan tadi masi kurang?

_kalo sama yohan mah interaksi satu arah anjir. masa tadi mulai duduk sampe pulang tu bocah curhat habis putus sama yuvin. katanya suru fokus un dulu. dih. klasik. gue doain un batal tau rasa._

kok salty

_engga kok_

yaudah iya. hangyul ngga salty

_jadi lo mau ke rumah ngga_

iya iya otw.

13.

"jadi, lo ngga mau ngomong sama gue perkara apa gitu?" hangyul menoleh ke arah seungyoun.

"perkara apaan."

"perkara akun hipmik arb gue ilang kali."

seungyoun menoleh, lalu mengacungkan simbol peace dengan kedua jarinya, "sumpah itu habis gue pinjem trus diotak atik sama seungwoo."

"lu taukan seungwoo ngga bisa BAHASA JEPANG."

"YAAMPUN IYA IYA. MAAP SERIBU KALI. HANGYUL JAN NGAMBEKKK."

14.

"hai ganteng jadian, yuk," seungyoun berujar penuh bahagia saat karakter harvest moon sudah punya item yang cukup untuk melamar gareth.

wooseok menoleh, "gue pikir lo lagi nembak hangyul, yon.”

“kayak seungyoun berani aja nembak hangyul.”

seungyoun berserk, “ITU TADI YANG NGOMONG SIAPA ANJIR.”

15.

"gyul, mumpung lo pinter bahasa jerman nih. ajarin gue dong."

"iya, sini mana."

-csy, belum genap 18 tahun, mau modus.

16.

"quote yearbook lu apaan dah."

"paan si lu kepo."

habis itu seungyoun menulis biodatanya dengan khidmat. di kolom quotenya tertulis, _paan si lu kepo -lhg ibb._

ya, semoga saja hangyul ngga emosi waktu dapet buku tahunan pas wisuda nanti.

17.

hangyul menelan bakso isi telur puyuhnya bulat-bulat. bodo amat keselek. bodo amat kalo tenggorokannya sakit. liat seungyoun becanda sama kak sungjoo alumni taun lalu jauh lebih sakit.

18.

"abis becanda apaan lu."

"ngga becanda anjir. tapi tadi gue ditawarin masuk pariwisata."

"mau nyamain muka?"

"LU PIKIR PARIWISATA JALAN JALANNYA KE KEBUN BINATANG?!"

"yakali."

"bodo amat gue emosi."

19.

_kan gue bilangin juga apa. un batal._

iya gyul iya serah lu

20.

_lu tau ga, yohan sama yuvin batal putus gara gara un batal_

serius?

_iya, enak ya pacaran_

yaudah, yuk

_apaan_

pacaran. lo. sama gue.

_ini lo ngajak gue pacaran_

ya kali lo gue ajak boker.

_beneran_

iya

_ok_

BECANDA LO

_hadeh, kan_

[]

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehehehehehe /apa.


End file.
